fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Real Estate
In the Fable series, you can buy Real Estate, such as homes and businesses, and gain income from them. Houses can be rented out, while businesses produce income from selling their wares. You can set the price for people to stay in the home, evict current residents, and add higher quality furniture to raise the value of the property. Most homes in Albion can be purchased and rented out, with the exception of some unique homes, such as the Brightwood Tower, Bowerstone Castle and the Cemetery Mansion, which can't be rented out. However, you still have plenty of options for these homes. For a complete list of properties in Fable II please see the List of Fable II Properties article, and for Fable III please see List of Fable III Properties. Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary Eviction In cases where a property is vacant, eviction is not required and the house can be bought immediately from the sign outside. These properties can be found by looking for the "For Sale" icon on the mini-map. In other cases the houses can be currently occupied by a villager. In order to purchase a home or business, the hero must first evict the current residents by force. In the town of Bowerstone, where weapons are prohibited, you may still evict the residents by leading them from the area and killing them outside of town ''or ''having other enemies kill them (if you do not wish for the negative karma). Please note: Even though it is extremely hard to evict the residents of Bowerstone, it is possible. Buying Property After the eviction of a resident, you may receive a message about the recent availability of a property. On your map, you can now see a "For Sale" icon. Also outside of the property is a sign that, if activated, will give you the option to buy it and move in. By using the same sign, you may also rent out the property, and/or sell the property. Property Costs Homes and businesses in different towns cost much more in some towns than others. The price of ownership in the earlier towns, Bowerstone South and Oakvale, is considerably less than the price in the towns you reach much later in the such as Knothole Glade, Bowerstone North, and Hook Coast. For example, the average home in Oakvale costs around 5,000 to 10,000 gold while the average in Bowerstone North costs around 80,000 to 90,000 gold. Rent If you choose to rent out your properties, rent will start appearing in the form of bags of gold next to the property sign. Rent appears once every day that a tenant occupies the residence, but a maximum of only 3 bags of rent may appear for any given property at one given time. It is therefore recommended to make sure you collect your rent every three days because you will earn no more until you do. The amount of rent you earn for a property is 5% of the properties sell value, with the exception of stores (see next). A house costing 10,000 gold provides a rental income of 500 gold. Owning a Store Stores tend to cost at least 3-5 times more than houses in the same city. Once you buy one, it will be empty and you'll need to rent it out in order to earn any income from it. The rent paid is almost nothing at 0.2% (a business costing 10,000 gold would yield 20 gold in rent), however vendors in stores you own will offer you substantially better buy and sell prices on equipment and goods, which make them very useful if you want to do any trading between cities to earn a profit, as in later Fable titles, or simply want cheaper prices. Because they generate so low income on their own, players should ensure they have sufficient rental income or gold in their inventory beyond the purchase price of the shop to more easily recoup from their high buy cost. Fable II Buying Property As with the previous game most of the features of buying properties in Fable II are much the same. However, differing from the first Fable the eviction process involved in managing real estate has been changed. If the Hero wishes to purchase a property which is currently occupied they are now given new options. The first choice is to buy the property and evict the current tenants, allowing you to move in (similar to the original Fable). The other new choice now available is to buy the house and keep the residents, renting out the property out to them. This allows you to purchase the property and rent it out immediately without evictions. Property Costs Depending on the area in which you are buying real estate the price of a property can change dramatically. For example, one of the lowest cost real estate locations is at the Gypsy Camp in Bower Lake where one of the caravans can be bought for 800 gold. In contrast, a property in Bowerstone Market can range from 2880 to as much as 27,500 gold. Rent After setting a property to be 'For Rent', there is a default amount of rent already set depending on the value of the home. To increase it, you can raise the percentage up to high (50%) or highest (100%) but this will make you corrupt, and villagers will start to dislike you. Another way is to purchase better quality furniture and redecorate the place, which can increase the rent immensely depending on what was already placed inside. You can also decorate the place with your trophies, like in Fable, to increase the property value. You can also lower the percentage to low (-50%) or lowest (-100% - Free tenancy). This will have a continuous effect of increasing your purity. You receive rent every five minutes of real world time even when you are not playing up to a maximum rent amount of 100 times the regular rent total (this will occur in less than two months). Owning a Store Most stores can be very expensive to purchase when you start the game, but are a good investment. Not only do you receive a percentage of the sales, but you can also take what money there is in the tills. You get a 39% owner's discount on goods sold. Stalls typically cost less to purchase than shops but pay out slightly less rent. Fable III For the first time in the Fable series, a complete interactive map of Albion is now accessible through either the Main Chamber of the Sanctuary, The Bowerstone Resistance Headquarters, or the Map Room of Bowerstone Castle. The new interactive map system allows you to manage real estate directly from the map table without the need of visiting each individual property, shop or stall in person. Hovering over a property will display its name, the owner of the property, the price of the estate (Best Offer) and the amount of rent paid out periodically in-game similar to the real estate system in Fable II. A new repair mechanic has been added to the game where properties will need to be repaired after a certain amount of time if it is occupied. The condition of the house (in percentages - %) is now also displayed. Whether or not a property is owned by the player and its current condition is displayed using flags and boards placed near the location on the map. At first, all properties will appear to have a red board until it is bought by the player. After being bought, the red sign will be replaced by a standing flag which can appear either Blue (above 50% house condition) or Yellow (below 50% house condition). Zooming in on a single estate will display a list of available options for the player to use: Buy Property Here two choices are available: *Buy and Move In Upon choosing this option, the property is bought by the player and the current tenant is evicted to allow them to move in. *Buy and Rent Out When this option is chosen, the property is bought but the tenant will remain and you can not move into the residence. Evict Current Tenant This action will evict the current tenant out of the property. From here you can choose to move into the house or you can choose to rent it out to another NPC. Repair This feature allows you to repair the property to a 100% of its condition. It is worth noting that only a single property can be repaired at one time in the Xbox 360 version of the game. However, in the PC version of Fable III, a Repair All feature is available which will allow the player to repair all of the properties in the current region. Adjust Rent Here the rent of the property can be adjusted to a desired level. It ranges from Low (50%), Normal (100%), High (150%) and Highest (200%). The amount of rent the player charges their tenants influences how people feel and act towards the player when interacting or just walking past them. This is also causes good or bad points to be added to the hero's status accordingly. Owning a Store Similar to Fable II stalls are less costly than most houses available to purchase in the game however with the introduction of the Road to Rule and Chests, the player must first open the Entrepreneur Pack chest before the option buy any shops is available. Shops and stalls generate rent at approximately 3% of their Base Value when purchased every few minutes. Vendors in stores you own will offer better prices when selling items, especially Trade Items, which can then be sold to the Pawnbrokers located in various regions for a profitable return. Notes Fable III *In order to be able to purchase houses, you must have first obtained the Landlord Pack or the Family Pack from the Road to Rule. Shops and stalls can also be purchased once you have opened the Entrepreneur Pack. *Not all houses will be available for purchase at first. The player might need to complete certain quests and advance the Fable III storyline for them to be put up for sale. *If a property has been left too long and the condition reaches 0%, the tenants will notify the player (information heading at the top of the screen) that they expect repairs to be made to their property. If this is refused or ignored the tenants will stop paying out any rent to the Hero. Category:Gameplay Category:Property